Colours to live by
by navi-the-sprite
Summary: Rated PG13 for now, may go up depending on where the story goes. Harry will have his revenge against Voldemort that he is sure of...but who will stand by him in the final battle? In this story Harry is determined to show everyone who he really is.


A.N: I do not own Harry Potter! J.K Rowling does ok?

Warning! There will be slash in later chapters ok?

**Colours to live by**

Chapter One- The Perfect Slytherin Duo

He sat alone, peoples faces passed like blurs against a dismal, grey background. He had been exactly eleven years old when his world had changed drastically, from the grey that seemed ever present in the muggle world…to two solitary colours. These colours would determine who he was, how he should act, those he could befriend…and those he could not. His were the colours of courage and nobility…he was Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, Gryffindor golden boy…he lived by red and gold…forever hiding his green and silver, after all who would accept a Slytherin saviour?

"Well," the teen sighed as the scarlet engine pulled into platform 9 ¾, "I guess this year will show who my real allies, truly are." He smirked walking onboard. This year was going to be different, he'd gotten over his depression…how would that aid him in his revenge against Voldemort? No…now he was Harry…plain and simple…the-boy-who-lived-by-his-own-rules. He would not be manipulated by Dumbledore again. His eyes died into trained callousness. His last thought before fazing everybody and everything out was _Time for everyone's true colours to be exposed…just like mine…_

Hogwarts-

"Severus please," the tired voice of Albus Dumbledore pleaded, "You must, he needs to learn Occulemency otherwise many innocents will die." Severus Snape was sitting in his usual manner staring at the headmaster; his face was forced into a deadly calm.

"I apologise Albus," the potions master replied, "But the truth is that the brat will kill many innocents, whether he learns Occulemency or not makes no difference." Albus stared at Severus, he knew the potions master hated the boy…but surely he didn't believe what he had just said?

"Severus…" He began but Snape silenced him with his next comment.

"I do believe it Albus, do you know why?" The headmaster shook his head, "because those _innocents _as you claim them to be will be the death of Potter, they are more than happy to just sit by and let a sixteen year old fight their fears away, without their help Potter will fall on the battlefield before he even reaches the Dark Lord." Severus had become immune to the old fools mind games ever since the war had begun again. Severus hated to admit it, but even though he tried to seem as cold as ever when speaking about Potter, his true concerns shone through his usual hateful demeanour when speaking about the brat. Unfortunately the headmaster was a manipulative bastard, not blind, he could see Severus really cared about the boy, much like he did, but for him the needs of the many have to outweigh the needs of the few…even if those few were the ones he truly cared about.

The students arrived in a wave of whispers. Already the rumours had spread like a fire fuelled by the student bodies twisted desires to contort stories into truths, in the mere blink of an eye a person will make a judgement…and when this judgement was made about the 'famous Harry Potter', nobody would change their opinions…even if the truth decided to Crucio itself into the side of their heads they would never trust anything but their own deluded decisions.

Harry walked into the Great Hall ignoring the stares, he walked past his _friends _straight to the end of Gryffindor table, he had no time to deal with everyone's pathetic attempts to bother him. _Who am I to stop them in their fun? After all we are only human…_He smirked to himself. He was out of the traditional Gryffindor robes, he had chosen to state that he was neutral to all houses and so he now wore black plain and simple black.

The sorting proceeded as normal, Harry ignored all of the students who made it into Gryffindor and gladly drifted into his own thoughts. Since he had heard the rumours Draco Malfoy had been watching Potter. His true feelings were carefully placed behind walls, much like Harry's, he was the Slytherin prince, doomed to follow in his father's footsteps and live a life of servitude, he was green and silver…and like Harry he did not like his colours.

Both Harry and Draco were forced out of their musings by the headmaster who had stood and was now calling for silence.

"I wish to introduce your new Defence against the Dark Arts Professor, everybody, this is Professor Kahn." He smiled in the direction of the new Professor who was standing, next to a sneering Severus Snape. Professor Kahn was roughly six foot seven and rather lean, he wore a black suit and cape, the cape was draped around him like a cloak. His skin was very white and seemed to glow in the candlelight; similarly his crimson eyes glittered with what seemed like excitement. Around his angular, aristocratic face fell long ebony curls that reached the low of his back, truly an enchanting creature, but fearsome all the same. Even the first years could see that their new Professor was indeed a vampire and it frightened a majority of them.

_This should be an interesting year_ Harry mused, breaking the stunned silence with an enthusiastic clap. Others quickly followed, utterly confident that their hero's judgement was good enough for them. Professor Kahn smiled and fell gracefully into his chair.

After all was said the students finally got their feast. Harry pulled out what many others could only guess was a muggle contraption. It was indeed, an MP3 player, something he'd treated himself to after his school shopping, he'd managed to rebuild it so it worked within the magical world, something he was very proud of. He smiled as everyone finally broke out in conversation about what they had done over the summer; they were so loud that nobody heard Harry's head-phones as he turned his player up to full volume. He sat contently eating as he listened to 'Absolution' a muggle album from the artists 'Muse'.

"How ironic." Professor Kahn whispered to himself.

"What is?" Severus sneered.

"Do you mean to tell me you have never noticed Professor Snape?" Kahn asked slightly amused.

"Noticed what exactly?" Severus bit out; he hated this 'Kahn' already.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy…I was just thinking how they'd make the perfect Slytherin duo." Kahn stated.

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Snape sneered, disgusted at the idea of Potter being in his house, sure he cared about the boy more than he like to admit…but a Potter was not a Slytherin.

"A simple thing really, probably not worth noticing to mortals…their eyes, Mr. Potter's…green and Mr. Malfoy's…silver." Kahn laughed lightly, of course a man who has seen as many years as Kahn has would know that everything indeed, happens for a reason…nothing is a mere coincidence. But Severus Snape brushed it off as just that, a twisted coincidence not worth remembering.

A.N Please RR! Constructive critisisms welcomed


End file.
